


Dreams

by professor03



Series: 100 Days of Siren [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren still had them, the dreams. Most nights when he woke with a start, thrashing in his bed, he couldn’t recall the details but was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread and a large amount of self loathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Prompt 5! I hope you like it! :)

Kieren still had them, the dreams. Most nights when he woke with a start, thrashing in his bed, he couldn’t recall the details but was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread and a large amount of self loathing. On the rare occasions that he could remember, it only served to make him feel worse. The dreams had all but died down by the time Amy had died but that and the incident in the graveyard seemed to trigger their return.

It wasn’t uncommon for Kieren to doze off while he was with Simon. They would lie on the sofa, limbs strewn over each other. Sometimes they talked, sometimes Simon would read to him. Sometimes they just sat. They were all equally nice in Kieren’s opinion, it gave him a chance to relax and to let his mind wander.

He was lying with Simon, tucked between his side and the back of the sofa. When he nodded off, his head was resting on Simon’s shoulder. The last thing he could remember was the pleasant lilt of Simon’s voice and the rising and falling of his chest as he spoke.

Kieren didn’t have long until his mind brought him to his usual nightmare. But this time it was different, more violent, more real. It was Lisa and the supermarket and it was him, rabid, in the graveyard. It was so vivid and try as he might, Kieren couldn’t stop the scenes from cycling through his mind. Then everything shifted and it was him and Amy and Simon on the train with Ken. It was them taking Blue Oblivion and going rapid, tearing people apart as they screamed his name.

Kieren bolted into a sitting position, gulping in air that did nothing for him. His back heaved and tears began to form in his eyes as he tried desperately to calm himself.

“Kieren,” Simon’s voice was slightly raised and full of concern. “I tried to wake you up but you were pretty deep into that nightmare.” He too sat up, arranging himself next to Kieren.

“I, you and Amy and Ken on the train and Lisa and the graveyard and,” Kieren stuttered half thought out phrases, his voice trembling all the while. He tried to explain but words were failing him at the moment. Instead, Simon pulled him close and held him wordlessly until Kieren calmed. He moved back from Simon’s grasp to sit back on the sofa.

“Do you still get them?” Kieren’s voice shattered the quiet that had been collecting around the two. For a while, it appeared that Simon wasn’t going to answer but then he spoke.

“Sometimes,” his voice cracked and he stopped, composing himself. “Sometimes, I see my mum. And even though I don’t know what actually happened that night, I see it anyways.” He paused and sucked in a deep breath. “And I can never stop myself from seeing me killing her. Then I’ll wake up and in that moment I’ll think ‘It was just a nightmare,” and I’m relieved. But then it starts to set in that I can’t feel the covers on my skin or the cold on my face and I don’t hear my breath and I’ll realize.” Simon stopped and looked at Kieren, their faces matching with grim expressions and glittering eyes. He dropped his gaze and his head as he finished. “And then I’m left there, back with that same attitude I had before it all started.”

A piercing silence fell over the bungalow once Simon had finished. After a brief while, they shifted, moving back into the position they were in before Kieren had waken up. Kieren nuzzled closer, knowing they both needed the affection.

“Do you think they’ll stop one day?” Kieren spoke with an almost childlike innocence. Simon planted a kiss on the top of Kieren’s head and smoothed his hair before he replied. 

“I hope so, Kieren, I hope so.”


End file.
